Poker Face
Information "Poker Face" is a song by American recording artist Lady Gaga from her debut album, The Fame. Produced by RedOne, it was released as the album's second single in late 2008 for some markets and in early 2009 for the rest of the world. Lyrics Original Mum mum mum mah Mum mum mum mah I wanna hold em' like hey do in Texas Plays Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it) Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhhh,ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh I'll get him hot,show him what I've got Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh I'll get hime hot, show him what I've got Can't read my Can't read my, No he can't read my poker face (She's got to love no body) Can't read my, Can't read my, No he can't read my poker face (She's got to love nobody) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be A little gambling is fun when you're with me (I love it) Russian roulette is not the same without a gun And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun (fun) Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhhh,ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh, I'll get him hot, show him what I've got Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh I'll get him hot, show him what I've got Can't read my, Can't read my, No he can't read my poker face (She's got to love no body) Can't read my, Can't read my, No he can't read my poker face (She's got to love nobody) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) I won't tell you that I love you Kiss or hug you Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin I'm not lying, I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning Just like a chick in the casino Take you bank before I pay you out I promise this, promise this Check this hand cause I'm marvelous Can't read my, Can't read my, No he can't read my poker face (She's got to love no body) Can't read my, Can't read my, No he can't read my poker face (She's got to love nobody) Can't read my, Can't read my, No he can't read my poker face (She's got to love no body) Can't read my, Can't read my, No he can't read my poker face (She's got to love nobody) Can't read my, Can't read my, No he can't read my poker face (She's got to love no body) Can't read my, Can't read my, No he can't read my poker face (She's got to love nobody) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) Category:Lady Gaga Songs